Love With A Hint Of Surprise
by Fora Beast
Summary: Link finally has his one and only true love, but when a jealous Zora princess finds out what will happen? will Farore and Link separate or will they stay together in an unbeatable love? dedicated to Ray-Kat-Hollows. Thanxx Ray!
1. Chapter 1

Love With A Hint Of Surprise

**Author: sup! Well I have been reading an awesome fict named Stuck With You by Ray-Kat-Hollows. And as I was reading that awesomeness I got a couple of ideas from it and as of always I had to run to my computer and now here we are! This fict is dedicated to Ray-Kat-Hollows; thanx Ray for the awesomeness and the ideas! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Nayru- Farore Beast doesn't own The Legend of Zelda…yet.**

**Farore's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry Farore." Nayru says with a saddened tone.

"It's not your fault that I have this cursed eye." I say and she gives me a hug.

"It's not a curse it's a gif. You can see people's past while looking at them straight in the eye; you can understand them more or see why they are filled with evil and help them." My eighteen year old sister informs. She is one inch taller than I and she has straight shoulder length purple hair and she also has bangs that slightly cover her forehead. She has normal colored skin and her eyes are an ocean blue they hold wisdom, kindness, and for now sympathy. She's wearing a blue sun dress that is above knee length with two golden bracelets on both wrists, a silver necklace that has the Triforce symbol on it, and high heels that are silvery blue with straps that curls around her legs and stops below her knee. She also has a fragile like frame, but not as fragile as mine. I sigh and shake my head in disagreement.

"But they see my past as I look into theirs and I can't even control how much I look into their past and most of the time I don't even want to know about their past! My cursed eye is even a different color then my left!" I slightly yell at her and Nayru sighs.

"So what? I think pastel green is a gorgeous color and the different color of your eyes adds to your beauty." She replies. I sigh again. Really, does one aqua-green eye and one pastel green eye make me even more beautiful? Even if I'm not beautiful not even slightly cute in the first place? Not even! Everyone says I'm the most gorgeous goddess of them all, but I know it's all a lie. Nayru sighs again and grabs my hand lightly.

"Follow me and I'll show you what I mean." she says and I obey and she leads me to a long mirror that shows my whole being. I look at my reflection and see a slightly shorter (one inch smaller than Nayru) seventeen year old girl with slightly below rear length straight dark brown hair that's silky soft with a side bang on the right side of her face, it doesn't cover her pastel green eye though, because Nayru is holding it back. Her left eye is aqua-green, she has natural blood colored lips and a fragile-like body frame, her skin is pale as the moon and she's wearing a strapless faded green dress that's below the knee with a red choker that has the Triforce symbol on the middle of it. She's wearing no shoes and will continue to do so.

"I still don't see the beautiful Goddess of Courage that everyone claims to see." I say as I stare at my reflection. She lets go of my side bang and it falls over my pastel green eye completely covering it. She kisses the side of my head and walks out of my room. I sigh again and walk to my bed and plop on my bed and stare at the celling. Then I hear my door open again and I see Nayru again.

"Remember we have a Ball tonight so get ready. We're leaving in an hour." With that note she closes the door and again I'm left alone.

**Author: sorry it's an uber short chapter, but I got family over so I got to go chill with them. Again Thanx Ray for your beastliness and review please it helps and gets me in a happy mood. Bye and see you guys later!**

**Love Farore Beast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author: Heyz! Sorry for the uber slow update! I'm still getting stuff prepared for the 18****th**** and school's coming up and I was drawing Farore and I finished it an hour ago. ~~~ means a lot of time has passed and **_~thought~ _**means Farore's talking in her mind Anyway I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but I will! Enjoy my little pretties! **

**Farore's P.O.V**

I get up from the bed and run my fingers through my long dark brown hair and sigh.

_~Well I better get ready~_

I sigh again and walk to my closet and take out an emerald green colored dress that has no straps and is about ankle length with a slit that goes up to my thigh on the right side it's also made out of silk. I put that on and look at the white high heels Nayru gave me and shake my head. I go to my dresser and comb my hair, making sure my side bangs cover my pastel green eye then I straighten out my red Triforce-marked choker. I put on my black elbow length gloves and look at myself in the mirror and sigh. Every time I have to dress up like this I feel weird and uncomfortable, I actually tied to put on make-up like my sisters say and it doesn't feel like me; it's not me at all! I hear a knock on my door and look to see Nayru smiling at me.

"You look amazing!" She complements me and I blush and I turn my head away from her. She giggles at my blushing.

"What do you think Farore? Is it too much?" Nayru asks and I stop blushing and look at her. Nayru is wearing a knee length silky sky blue dress it has spaghetti straps and you can see the slightest of cleavage. She's also wearing elbow length gloves that are white. My older sister is wearing a silver necklace with a sapphire heart on it and she's wearing the same high heels though. She's wearing pink lipstick with light blue eye shadow and light pink blush. Nayru is also wearing earrings that have the Triforce symbol dangling from her ears. I smile at her.

"As always Nayru you look breath taking." I answer and she twirls around in happiness.

"Thank you!" She says in delight and grabs my hand and we walk to the carriage to meet with Din.

"You girls ready?" Din asks and we nod and she orders the driver to go and we ride to the Ball. Din is wearing a silk fire red knee length dress that has only one thick strap that's on the left side. She's wearing red lipstick with orange eye shadow. She has two golden bracelets on both of her wrists and is wearing ruby earrings as well. Her high heels are gold and so is her necklace that has the Triforce on it.

"You look gorgeous Din." I complement with a smile and she smile at me.

"Thank you." She says

We arrive at the Ball and I practically see everyone here, even Princess Zelda! We go sit down at a dining table and talk for a while, but get interrupted by some guy asking Din to dance and of course she agrees and walks away from us. After about an hour of Nayru and Din getting asked by mostly every man to dance with them Nayru finally talks to me.

"I'm surprised that no one has asked you to dance!" Nayru says and I smile at her.

"To tell you the truth I don't mind and besides you know everyone knows about my anger issue and won't come near me." I admit and Nayru giggles.

"You sure are different Farore." She says and I shrug and smile. Then Nayru looks to her right and smiles.

"Hello there Link! I'm so happy that you've arrived!" Nayru says with a huge smile and I look at Link and I smile as usual. He smiles warmly at me and bows and takes my hand lightly.

"May I have this dance?" He asks and I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"It'll be my pleasure." I say with my usual friendly tone. Link smiles and kisses my hand lightly and I blush. I hear Nayru giggle and I blush even deeper. He leads me to the dance floor and he places his hand on my waist and I place mine on his shoulder. We start to dance and I'm still blushing, but look away from him so he won't notice.

"I see that you're very shy, huh?" Link asks and I blush a deeper red, which I never thought was possible. He chuckles a little and I look at him and notice that we're about the same size (Link's just one and a half inch taller). Link is wearing a normal black tuxedo, but he looks so different without his green hat! I place a small smile on my face and he smiles too.

"You look gorgeous Farore." Link complements and I blush for the 5th time today and he chuckles. I stop blushing, noticing that I have only said one sentence to him; wow I feel stupid!

"You look handsome Hero, but I slightly miss that hat of yours." I admit and slightly tease and _he_ blushes!

"Well I have to look my best for you, right?" He asks and I _again _blush!

"Well you did do a great job." I admit with a shy smile. Link blushes again, but stops and stares at my right eye.

"Why do you cover your eye?" Link asks and I sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it; it's not that important." I answer and he nods in understanding.

Link walks me to my sisters who are in the carriage already.

"Well tonight was fun, huh?" I ask and smile at Link and he smiles too.

"Yeah, it was. I really enjoyed making you blush." He teases and I blush again and look to the ground. Link tilts my chin so I can look directly in his sapphire eyes and I immediately get lost in them.

"I almost forgot to give you your present." Link says and he hands me a beautiful black rose. I smile at it then at him.

"T-thank you Link. I love it." I stutter and he smiles.

"I'll see you soon, good night." He says and kisses my forehead and I blush and nod. I go inside the carriage and wave good bye to Link and he does the same to me. The door shuts and I look back at him with love in my eyes; he kissed me…The Hero of Time kissed me…..

"So I suppose you had a great time, huh Farore?" Din teases me and I blush a deep red, but stay silent. We arrive at the palace and I am the first one to run out and into my room. I put the darkened rose in a water half-filled vase (yes it's real and naturally black) and admire it.

~_beautiful, but yet nightmarish, but I love the uniqueness of it~_

I smile again and take off my dress and put on my plain cream colored night gown and plop on my bed and then I hear a huge slam down stairs!

"Farore!Help!" I hear Nayru scream out and I jump up and run down stairs and I'm greeted by a shadowed figure strangling my sister! I immediately jump on the figures back and it lets go of her and starts to slam me against the walls, but I still hang on for dear life, ignoring the pain shooting through my back.

"Farore!" Nayru shouts and throws a water ball at the figure, but it dodges and throws black magic at my sister and knocks her out! I scowl at it and bite its neck and it hollers in pain.

"You little runt!" it shouts at me and throws me off of it and to the ground. I start to get up, but it takes me by my throat and slices a little slit on my left cheek with its claws and chuckles evilly.

"I finally have you Farore." It says with enjoyment in its tone and I try to breathe, but it just chokes me harder!

"Let go of her!" I hear someone yell to the shadow creature, but I can't tell who it is my brain feels so numb and I'm so cold. Then I quickly fall to the floor and hear pained yelling. Then all goes quiet and my vision slowly goes back to normal and I see Din staring down at me in worry.

"What happened?" I ask and Din sighs in relief and smiles comfortingly at me.

"I killed it." was all she said and I understood perfectly and smile weakly.

"Good." I answer and Din picks me up bridal style and puts me in my bed and places the covers over me.

"Good night Farore." Din says and I smile again.

"Night." Then I fall asleep.

**Din's P.O.V**

I smile at my sleeping little sister then walk out of her room and back to the main hall, where I killed the shadow minion. I see Nayru dust off her skirt.

"We need a protector for our Little Goddess." She simply informs. I nod in agreement and Nayru smiles.

"And I know just the person to do it." Nayru says and I smirk.

"I think Farore will be pleased to hear that her friend is going to stay for a while." I say and we both giggle in excitement. This is going to be…cute

**Author: it sure is Din, it sure is. Well I hope all of you enjoy this so far. I might be uploading a little bit slower, cuz I got a B-day party coming up and also school so sorry. Oh thanx to ****StraightedgeWingZero**** for reviewing!** **On that note, review people! I want to hear or well see your beautiful voices or typing for that matter and I want to know what you think. Bye and love you guys!**

**Love Farore Beast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author: I'm soooooooooo sorry for being late! I have school and a project. So I've been busy, but I have a half of day tomorrow and on Monday I have a day off, so expect to get some new chapters! ~~~ means a lot of time has passed and **_~thought~ _**means Farore's talking in her mind. Oh and the songs in here I'll put at the end A/N, k?**

**Din- Farore Beast doesn't own Legend of Zelda or the characters, but she will after collage!**

**Farore's P.O.V**

"Farore, sweetie wake up." I hear someone say sweetly to me and I flutter my eyes open to see Nayru sitting on the side of my bed, smiling. I smile back at her.

"Good morning." I say. She gets up from the bed and walks to the door. I get up too.

"You have to hurry up Little Goddess; you have violin lessons in 30 minutes." She informs then closes my bedroom door. I nod then get myself ready for the day; I'm wearing my usual white dress that has no straps and the outline of it is black. I'm wearing no shoes and I have my red Triforce choker, also my hair is down, but this time I put a Spider Lily in it. I grab my violin and run to the practice room. My violin looks normal, but it has vines on it. I burst the doors open and I run to the stand.

"What happened Farore? Did you perhaps had too much fun with Link yesterday?" Din asks and Nayru bursts out laughing. I blush and they both are laughing. I set up my equipment while my sisters calm themselves down. Din clears her throat.

"Well then, back to business. Farore begin." Din orders lightly and I obey and start to play** (XD I rhymed!) **this sad, but soothing melody. In about 2 seconds I immediately go into my own world with just me and my music, no thoughts, no worries, nor even reality, just me and my music. After about 3 minutes the song is over and I hear someone clapping. I open my one visible eye and see that Din and Nayru are not clapping, but looking towards the door with a smile. I look in that direction and see Link! He smiles at me and I blush deeply; he saw me preforming. I look at my sisters with confusion. Nayru was the first to speak.

"Farore, since that event with the shadow being Din and I decided to hire a body guard for you. Since you and Link get along very well we hired him to do the job." Nayru and Din giggle and again I blush.

"Alright." I answer then stop blushing and walk towards the door and accidentally brush against Link's shoulder. I turn around, blushing.

"Sorry." I simply apologize; trying hard to hide my blush. He nods and I do the same, but then walk to my room. I know for a fact my sisters told Link to be by my side all the time, because I can hear his footsteps, protective, but slightly quite steps. We go outside and into the training grounds, where my sisters and everyone else practice their fighting skills. I walk in the middle of the field then I take out my sword.

"Link, can you press that yellow button on the wall right there, please?" I ask and he nods and presses the button. Then a whole bunch of Skultulas and one Armogoma crawl towards me. Right away Link pulls me behind him and takes out his sword. I slightly smile.

_~He's so sweet, but still I need to improve, not him ~ _I say in my head.

"Link, I'm sorry, but I can do this alone. Besides this is something that I need to do to become stronger." I tell him and he looks at me with shock. I just smile and walk around him and to the army of enemies. About 60 Skultulas start to pounce towards me, but I slice each one's heads off. I hear Link gasp in surprise and I smile at him.

"See? I told you I can do this." I say to him and he smiles warmly and I go back to fighting.

Finally I'm at the last stage of training! Right now I'm covered in blood and my body is sore, but I'll ignore that, for now I'm focusing on destroying the last enemy. I hear the red doors open and I wait silently for the creature to appear.

"Well look who's at the final level! Too bad I'll kill you before you can even get to me." Says a harsh voice that sounds similar to Link's. Oh no…

"Dark Link." Link says with a scowl and said shadow comes out with a big smirk on his face.

"So Link, you're the guard dog, huh? Well this will be fun!" Dark says with a cocky tone. I growl under my breath and scowl at him.

"You're only fighting me, Dark. Now shut the hell up and fight!" I shout at him. I charge at him and stab him in the chest. Damn, I missed his heart! He stares in shock for a second, but then chuckles and punches me in the back of my head and I slam into the ground. He was about to stomp on my head, but I quickly roll away and flip back up on my feet. He again chuckles evilly and I growl; a thing I do when I'm annoyed or frustrated. I charge at him again and get in a slash in his left arm. He scowls at me and tries to stab me in my head, but I keep on dodging the attacks. I take the risk and stab him again, but this time on his side. He moves back a little and right away I try to stab him again, but this time he grabs my sword and uses the hilt to hit me in the stomach! I stubble a bit and hold my stomach to try to stop the pain. Dark grabs me by my neck and starts to strangle me to death. I try to take his hands off me, but he has me in a death grip…..I…I can't breathe and my vision is getting blurry….why is it so cold? I hear Dark chuckle.

"Rest in peace, Farore." He says with pleasure in his voice. Am I going to die?

**Author: CLIFF HANGGER! Well what do you think will happen? Will Farore die or will Link come to the rescue? Will my dog stop barking at his butt? Find out next time on Love With A Hint of Surprise! Review or I'll send Wolf Link after you! Bye!**

**Love Farore Beast**

**p.s. thanx to ****StraightedgeWingZero and ****Julius Night** **for reviewing and such! It makes me happy and gets some chapters up! Now for real bye!**


End file.
